A conventional electric guitar may be integrated with an effects pedal. An effects pedal for an electric guitar may include a reverb pedal, a distortion pedal, sometimes referred to as overdrive or a “fuzz” pedal, a wah-wah pedal, a boost pedal, a compressor, a noise gate, a filter pedal, an equalizer, a chorus pedal, a flange, etc. While a single pedal is useful, many guitarists use multiple effects pedals to customize a sound or to change sounds during a performance.
A pedalboard may be used if a guitarist uses multiple pedals to organize the pedals and to inhibit the pedals from movement during a performance. A pedalboard is generally a flat board, such as wood, fiberglass, or a composite, that anchors the different effect pedals. Typically, a power distribution unit is connected to the various effect pedals mounted on the board to provide the necessary power.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional pedalboard 10. The conventional pedalboard has a flat board 12, which happens to be framed by metal. The board 12 mounts a power distribution unit 14 that receives grid or line power from a plug 16. The pedalboard 10 has a plurality of effects pedals 18 mounted to the flat board 12. The power distribution unit 14 has a plurality of cables 20 that supply power at the appropriate voltage to the different effects pedals 18.
As can be appreciated, FIG. 1 shows a relatively small pedalboard 10 for convenience. Conventional pedalboards can be massive, such as the conventional pedalboard 22 shown in FIG. 2.
Pedalboards, whether small or large, are generally customized to a particular guitarist's likes and desires, although there are certain conventions in the industry that are generally known and not relevant to an understanding of the present technology. While effective, conventional pedalboards also are inflexible. Thus, as a guitarist's ability grows such that the guitarist wants to add effects, or as the guitarist's likes and desires for guitar effects changes such that the order or arrangement might change, the guitarist is presented with a Hobson's choice of sorts. The Hobson's choice is to NOT make the change and stick with the current pedalboard, which is unsatisfactory, or scrap the current pedalboard and construct a completely new board, which is both wasteful and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,023, issued Oct. 1, 2002, attempts to solve at least some of the above referenced problems. The '023 Patent provides a pedalboard that has a left member and a right member coupling a plurality of horizontal members separated by a gap forming a plurality of rails. At least one of the left or right member is removable. The effect pedals slide onto the pedalboard using the rails, but they are otherwise conventionally connected to a power distribution system. U.S. Pat. No. 8,138,406, issued Mar. 20, 2012, also attempts to solve at least some of the above referenced problems. The '023 Patent provides an extension board that may be hooked onto existing pedalboards to provide additional space for new effects pedals. As can be appreciated, neither of the above referenced patents satisfactory addresses the above described issues. Thus, against this background, an improved modular pedalboard is desirable.